terrariafanideasfandomcom-20200215-history
Bee Queen Sanctant
The '''Bee Queen Sanctant '''is a hard mode friendly mob found in the Sanctuary Biome that is summoned at the Golden Honey Altar. She has 3 options: Converse, Recruit, and Bless. There is unique dialogue for each option. Dialogue Converse This is just an option for fun and flavor. No special effects. * (Only when starting, bee in altar) "Why hello, dear... what brings you to my lovely home today?" * "The workers have been busy, keeping the Sanctuary stable and safe; it's all just for you, of course." * (Only when sitting at the altar) "Why yes, I do quite like my throne. Would you like to sit on my lap, dear?" * (If the player is wearing Bee Armor or the Bee Clothes) "Excuse me, do you know where the master is? I- oh dear, I'm sorry..." * (If the player has hornet minions summoned) "Well, now... look at you and your cute little friends, all together in a big, happy swarm." * "Do my wings look dirty? I've been told I've been playing in the dirt too much... does it look so?" * "There's BEEn quite a BUZZ in the sanctuary lately... I, of course, think it's all just some HIGH FREQUENCY fads! Hee hee hee, I hope you like puns, dear, because I'm the QUEEN of 'em! Hee hee hee!" * (If the player has a beekeeper in their inventory) "Um... you wouldn't hit me with that, would you? * (If the player is holding a Flower of Fire or Flower of Frost) "My, my, are those for me, my dear? They're beautiful!"" * (If the player has honey in their inventory (bucket, jar, or dropper)) "Sweetheart, please tell me you got that as a gift from some of the workers..." * (If the player has hive blocks in their inventory) "Oh, are you planning to build a new house? I'd gladly help!" * (If the player is holding a Bee Gun) "My, my... kids have access to everything nowadays." Recruit This option makes the Queen follow the player as a massive roaming minion with powerful attacks. * "Alright, let's bust some spines!" * "I'll lend you my support when I can, dear!" * "I hope everyone knows what's coming!" * "Stay out of my way, dearie. These aren't called stingers for nothing!" * "Bee swarms ready!" Bless This option allows the player to recieve buffs for the price of 5 Bottled Honey. * (If the player doesn't have enough Honey) "I'm sorry, dear... I need nutrients to derive my blessing from." * (If the player doesn't have enough Honey) "I can't give you anything if I don't have nutrition, dear... I'm sorry..." * (The player recieves three one-use summoning canes for a Striped Bell Flower) "Here you go, dear! Flower power at its finest!" * (The player's health regeneration is tripled for 5 minutes) "A bit of honey here and there... and some for the road, good luck!" * (The player recieves 20 permanent hornet minions and +5% summon damage) "There you go, dearie! Your own swarm, just like no one I've met always wanted!" Combat The Bee Queen is a very powerful entity, with several attacks and potent buffs as well. * Stinger Blast - A semi-accurate burst of poisonous stingers that each deal 50-65 damage and inflict poison for 0-20 seconds. * Bee Swarm - A massive swarm of bees erupts from the Bee Queen's abdomen, each dealing 35 damage and able to pierce 5 times. * Stinger Wave - A wave of 50 piercing stingers in a 60-degree spread. Each stinger deals 45-60 damage. * Charge - The Bee Queen rushes 5 times in rapid succession, dealing 140 contact damage if she connects. * Sanctuary's Comfort - Being in close proximity to the Bee Queen grants increased life regenaration and summoning damage to the player. * Sanctuary's Wrath - Being in close proximity to the Bee Queen grants increased overall damage, especially magic damage. (+5% all damage, and additional +10% magic damage, and +5 armor penetration) * Hornet Swarm - 25 Hornet minions follow the Bee Queen, attacking whatever she attacks. Category:Bosses Category:NPCs Category:Hard Mode Category:Hard Mode Bosses Category:Hard Mode NPCs